Book One: From the Alleys to the Forest
by phoceonidae
Summary: What I think would happen if Rusty chose to keep his kittypet life... Ravenpaw sees something he wasn't meant to see. Boulder and Mischief leave Twolegplace for ShadowClan. Rated T just in case. I do not own Warriors... yet.
1. Prologue: Mischief

**I do not own **_**Warriors **_**or any characters except for Mischief**

Mischief followed the tabby tom through the alleys of Twolegplace, her whole body shaking with fright. She didn't want to leave the only place she had ever called home. She may have been only two moons old, but that didn't stop her from becoming attached to this place.

"Why do we have to leave, Boulder?" she asked, quickening her pace to stand beside the bigger cat.

"This isn't the right place for cats," he answered gruffly. "Besides," he added in a softer voice, "the forest is calling."

Mischief snorted. "Yeah, right."

Boulder came to a sudden halt. Turning around, he growled, "I'm serious. This isn't the right place to bring up a kit! The forest is where cats belong."

The black kitten flinched at his words. Boulder had been the one to rescue her from the old Twoleg nest where she and her littermates were locked up away from their mother. Two of the other kits were dead by the time Boulder found them and Mischief's sister fled as soon as the window was opened wide enough. She was so weak at the time that it was likely she starved soon after. The big tabby was a sort of guardian to Mischief, not a father but a brother. He helped his mother raise her.

"I'm sorry," she apologizes. "I just don't want to leave."

Boulder starts walking again. "Trust me, Mischief," he says. "You seemed to trust me when I first found you, so what about now?"

"Maybe."

"But you can't leave!" cried a hysterical Mint. Boulder's sister sat between Mischief and their mother, Brick, her pure white fur brushing the pelts of the other two she-cats.

"I want to experience life in the forest," Boulder said. "We only get one life, so we may as well enjoy it. And this is no place to raise kits, so I'm bringing Mischief with me."

Brick gave her daughter's ear a couple comforting licks before the younger queen pulled away. "Has Mischief even agreed to go?" she asked, her voice shrill and terrified.

Boulder turned to look expectantly at Mischief. Mint and Brick followed his gaze. She hadn't agreed or disagreed. Boulder had just assumed she would go. She backed away, scared and confused. If she agreed she wouldn't ever see Mint - _no, my _sister_, and my _mother - ever again. But if she said no, she would lose Boulder. Her brother and her hero.

"I..." she trailed off. After a long, thoughtful pause, she started again. "I want to go."

Mint gasped. "No!" she cried out vainly.

Brick's green eyes clouded up and she padded slowly over to Mischief. She opened her mouth, probably to ask why, but shut it quickly. Rubbing her head against the kit's she said softly, "We're going to miss you."

Guilt flooded Mischief. "I'm sorry!" she yelped. "I don't want to leave you! I take it back!"

Boulder stared at her, surprised.

"That's a lie as you know very well," said Brick. She crouched down, her bony shoulder blades showing through her graying pelt, so she stood nose-to-nose with Mischief. "Go. We will miss you, but we don't want to keep you here against your will."

Mischief nodded slowly. "Okay."

"You can't!" Mint's words were choked with grief as she hissed at her brother. "Boulder, you're my brother! And even if you do leave you can't take Mischief, too! She's too young to decide for herself."

Boulder pressed his pelt against his sister's side and this time she didn't flinch away. "You could come too, but that would mean leaving Silver behind." Mischief remembered the she-cat's mate, a handsome tabby tom that she often talked about having kits with.

Mint shook her head. "I'm staying. Not for Silver, but for Brick." Brick spun to face her daughter, listening closely to her words. "She's Scourge's deputy, so she can't leave, and she's getting old. She is going to want her kits at her side when she..." she trailed off, probably just remembering that the old she-cat was there with them.

"When I die." It is Brick herself who finished the sentence plainly. "Thank you, Mint. But if you want to live in the forest, I won't be angry. I want you to be happy."

"I don't need a forest life. I'm happy here."

Mischief glanced outside their burrow. "Boulder," she said, nudging his shoulder. "It's nightfall."

"We have to leave," he explained to the she-cats. "Scourge gave us until nightfall and if we aren't gone by then we won't ever leave." He rubbed his head against his mother's, then touched his nose to Mint's nose. "Goodbye."

Mischief mewed her goodbyes quietly and waited by the entrance. With a shove from Boulder, she dashed back across the burrow to Mint, then Brick, giving each an affectionate head-rub, purring and sobbing at the same time.

Then the two cats, silver and sleek black, headed out for the last time, toward the forest.


	2. Chapter 1: Ravenpaw

Ravenpaw yawned and blinked open his tired yellow eyes. His best friend Graypaw was staring down at him through amused amber eyes. "Tigerclaw's waiting for you with the rest of the patrol," he explained.

Ravenpaw jumped to his feet, suddenly wide awake. He had agreed to go on the dawn patrol last night and completely forgot about it. If he wasn't ready soon, his mentor Tigerclaw would surely punish him for being so lazy.

Graypaw _mrrowed_ with laughter as the black tom headed clumsily out of the apprentice den toward the thorn tunnel where a group of cats awaited him. The biggest was a dark brown tabby tom. His long, sharp claws were unsheathed, gripping the ground in frustration with his apprentice. Tigerclaw. "Hurry up, Ravenpaw," he growled, his voice low.

The small dusky brown warrior gave a slender, pale tabby tom an affectionate headbutt before joining the rest of the patrol. A big white tom, the same size as Tigerclaw, called a goodbye to his mate, who replied, "Be careful, Whitestorm!" as a secong she-cat raced toward them.

"Now," hissed Tigerclaw, glaring at his apprentice.

Ravenpaw skittered toward the patrol as they exited through the thorn tunnel. Tigerclaw and Whitestorm took the lead, with the dusky she-cat and two other toms right behind. Trailing at the back were Ravenpaw and Whitestorm's apprentice Sandpaw. The pale ginger she-cat was silently avoiding the smaller cat as usual. Ravenpaw didn't have any friends other than Graypaw thanks to his weak fighting skills and miserable hunting techniques which made him about as desirable as a sick rat.

"You're going to get left behind!" Whitestorm told them.

Sandpaw hurried forward to walk alongside the older she-cat while Ravenpaw darted forward so he was right behind the patrol. The scent of RiverClan flooded his nose and mouth as the patrol approached Sunningrocks.

Tigerclaw and Whitestorm both stopped, halting the patrol. "They've moved the sccent markers," the tabby growled.

Whitestorm burst through the bracken blocking their path to Sunningrocks and with a fierce battle cry, the other warriors followed. Sandpaw crept through a different patch of leaves, probably as an attempt to sneak up on any lurking RiverClan warriors. Ravenpaw took a cautious step forward. Then another. He peered through the bracken to see his Clanmates fighting RiverClan.

_"Mraow!" _A spotted golden warrior landed in front of the dark apprentice and hissed. "Scared?" she teased. She swiped at his face with a front paw, claws unsheathed, leaving red lines across his cheek. Pouncing, he landed on her back, but struggled to dig his claws in. His oppenent easily shook him off.

Ravenpaw notices Sandpaw's pale fur. She was glaring at the RiverClan queen through narrowed eyes. "Get off our territory!" she screeched as she lept. The warrior jumped up to meet her in mid-air. She twisted and slashed at the younger she-cat, then landed and ducked before the other cat could defend herself.

But the TunderClan apprentice pushed herself off the ground again, toward the intruder. She flew straight into the warrior, clawing her chest as she pushed her backward. The spotted cat rolled back and flung Sandpaw off.

Seizing his chance to do something right, Ravenpaw jumped onto the warrior before she could get back on her feet. He stood over her, holding her down, while Sandpaw slashed at her sides.

Then suddenly a silver queen bowled him over, taking Ravenpaw by surprise. "You should be doing better than that, Leopardfur!" she said to her Clanmate. "They're just apprentices."

Ravenpaw kicked at the silver warrior's belly with his hind feet while using his front feet to push her off.

"You're one to talk, Silverstream," said the cat named Leopardfur. "You've only been a warrior for four sunrises."

Silverstream nipped Ravenpaw's front leg before releasing him.

He tried to avoid fighting for the rest of the battle. Whitestorm and Sandpaw left with minor injuries, then Mousefur, the dusky warrior, reluctantly headed back with a long, deep slash along her flank, heavily favouring her left side. Most of the RiverClan cats were gone too. Only Leopardfur, Stonefur, and their deputy Oakheart remained. Tigerclaw and the ThunderClan deputy Redtail stood strong for their Clan while Ravenpaw cowered in the shadows.

Suddenly Stonefur landed on top of him. Helpless and weak, Ravenpaw failed to fight back as the big tom slashed at his flank, then left with a warning. Redtail ran after him, and within moments Oakheart is telling his Clanmate to go home. Leopardfur followed.

"You should get back to camp," Redtail told Ravenpaw. "You look awful."

Ravenpaw nodded, but didn't move. His gaze was fixed on Tigerclaw and Oakheart. A wiser cat than Oakheart would turn and run, but Oakheart stayed as the only cat defending his Clan's territory.

Finally, Ravenpaw backed away from the dying battle. Just as he turned a corner, he heard a screech, then silence. Looking back, he sees nothing, as a rockface is in his way. He doesn't peer around it, though, fearful of what he might find. He heard Redtail announce, "Oakheart is dead."

He ducked under a bramble bush as Tigerclaw padded back to camp, Redtail a pawstep behind. He crawled farther into the bush. Tigerclaw stopped and watched his Clanmate walk ahead of him. The light of the battle is gone from his eyes, only to be replaced by a cold pleasure. Redtail turned around, to see why his Clanmate stopped, Ravenpaw assumed.

Tigerclaw's eyes narrowed, his gaze beautifully evil. Then he lept.


	3. Chapter 2: Scorchpaw

"Of all my warriors" - the dark leader continued his speech with no less pride than when he started - "I am most proud of my trusted deptuy, Blackfoot."

Scorchpaw looked up at the ShadowClan tom. The massive white warrior at the base of the boulder stood as tall and proud as he did before. Rather than looking pleased with himself, he simply nodded, not even turning to face his leader.

"He has earned a day of rest," Brokenstar added. "But," the mottled brown tom continued without hesitation, "that said, there are no cats I am more proud of than my apprentices. These young warriors-in-training have proven their loyalty and their bravery in today's battle." Brokenstar stopped and scanned the clearing, meeting the eyes of each warrior, queen, elder, and apprentice. Most looked away or at the ground.

But when his menacing amber eyes met Scorchpaw's own, the young she-cat did not hesitate in returning the stare. Not wanting to look weak or disloyal, she held the stare until he gave an approving nod and looked away. As his gaze raked past her, to the cat beside her, she sensed Brownpaw stiffen. The little she-cat's eyes glowed with fear.

Finally, Brokenstar allowed his eyes to rest on all the cats as a whole. "We also owe a thanks to our elders who fought despite old, stiff joints. They have also earned a day's rest."

At the back of the crowd, Scorchpaw heard Ashfur breathe a sigh of relief. The raggedy elder and his denmate Cinderfur often complained to the medicine cat, Yellowfang, about aching bones from running and hunting all day, causing the grumpy old she-cat to start another long speech on why Raggedstar was a better leader and how stupid he was to choose Brokentail as his deputy. This usually resulted in Ashfur saying, "Cedarstar was already dumb enough to take frog-brained Raggedpelt as a deputy," and before they could continue, Yellowfang would reply, "The list could all the way back to Shadow herself."

"Unfortunately," Brokenstar went on. "With so many mouths to feed, we need all the hunters we can get."

This meant the elderly toms wouldn't get their day off that they needed so much to rest their old bones. Cinderfur tensed and Ashfur muttered something unintelligable.

"We will bury the bodies of Badgerpaw, Applepelt and Spottedheart at dawn," the ShadowClan leader concluded, leaping down from the smooth boulder.

Brownpaw let out a wimper and raced for the body of Badgerpaw, her brother. Scorchpaw did not try to console the smaller she-cat, but instead walked away; on the way back from the battle she tried to comfort Brownpaw, resulting in a clawed face. Not that it was anything she couldn't handle.

"Hey, Scorchpaw, over here!" called out a familiar voice.

The little black she-cat dashed over to the silver tabby's side, a purr rising in her chest. "Did I do good today, Boulder?" she asked, puffing out her chest.

"You did great, Mischief - er... Scorchpaw."

"It's been three moons and you still can't remember my name?" she teased. "Well, thanks. I'm going to go find Littlepaw and Whitepaw; they wanted me to go with them to gather moss for our nests."

"Alright," Boulder replied. "You should head down to that pond near the marshes, too," he suggested. "There were a few wandering swans when I went with Flintfang's patrol."

"Okay!" Scorchpaw turned to head toward her friends when Boulder called after her, "Bring back some feather for me!"

**# # #**

"My head hurts," complained Littlepaw, dizzily walking alongside Whitepaw and Scorchpaw. He stopped briefly to rub his head, then padded on quickly.

Whitepaw snorted. "Then don't go smacking your head on trees, you frog-brain."

Scorchpaw _mrrowed_ with laughter, Littlepaw's accident replaying in her head. The little tabby cat had jumped onto a tree stump and proclaimed, "I am Littlestar, leader of ShadowClan, with my trusted deputies Whitefang and Scorchfur at my command." He had then proceeded to show off his new leap-and-twist battle move, leaping too far and ending up on the ground after hitting his head on a tree root.

"I didn't mean to," he mock-growled.

Whitepaw narrowed his eyes, trying to hide his amusement, and dropped into a hunter's crouch. Waggling his haunches, he pounced.

Littlepaw tried to dodge the attack, but instead moved into the exacted spot where Whitepaw landed. "Help me!" he wailed, flailing his paws. "I'm not prey!"

"Well, you have a frog-_brain,_" Whitepaw argued, still battling his friend. "So that means you _must _be a frog."

"Toms! Toms!" Scorchpaw mewed, walking up to the young cats. She stared down at them in false dismay as they shouted at each other. "Break it up."

"You fox-hearted coward!" spit Littlepaw. He pushed Whitepaw onto his back and held him down. When the bigger apprentice gave up and went limp, he shouted to the sky, "Fight me if you dare!"

"Okay," smiled Scorchpaw, leaping onto Littlepaw's back. She flipped him over to expose his soft belly, thanks to his tiring fight with Whitepaw. "I win. Now let's go find that moss!"

**# # #**

"I never knew moss was harder to catch than prey," muttered Whitepaw, stalking around the marsh as if he were stalking a squirrel.

"It's not," Scorchpaw replied quietly. "You just have to look."

Littlepaw followed them, not bothering to be quiet. "Why are we stalking moss?" he asked loudly, clearly confused.

"_Shh!_" both Whitepaw and Scorchpaw hissed at once, not knowing why their silence was so strange. "It'll hear you," Scorchpaw added jokingly, suddenly realizing her idiocy.

Whitepaw purred.

**# # #**

"Let all cats old enough to fight stand beneath me for a Clan meeting!"

Scorchpaw quickly found a seat among Littlepaw and Whitepaw after leaving her swan next to the apprentice den, hidden beneath moss; the other cats might be tempted to steal it is they saw it.

"Cats of ShadowClan," meowed Brokenstar gravely. "A member of our Clan has betrayed us." He glanced down at the matted gray she-cat beneath his perch with Blackfoot and Clawface. "Yellowfang, our own medicine cat, has killed two innocent appentices. She is no loger welcome on our territory," he growled.

Gasps and frightened comments traveled through the gathered Clan. The wiry she-cat suddenly looked less fiery and more... sad.


	4. Chapter 3: Ravenpaw

Ravenpaw lay down between Graypaw and Sandpaw after being looked over by the medicine cat, Dustpaw curled up next to the late deputy's body - his mentor. Neither of the older apprentices had made any rude comments about Ravenpaw since Redtail's body was dragged into the camp by Tigerclaw. In fact, Sandpaw was being uncharacteristically quiet.

Staring at the body made Ravenpaw sick. It wasn't the sight of a dead cat, but knowing that the dead cat was killed by his trusted Clanmate... and not being able to tell anyone. Tigerclaw's story was that Oakheart killed Redtail, and to avenge his Clanmate's death, Tigerclaw took Oakheart's life.

"Sandpaw," said Graypaw softly, tearing Ravenpaw from his thoughts. "This is your last chance to share tongues with your father - you should be up there with Bluestar and Dustpaw."

Sandpaw shook her head. "He never even talked to me." Clearly, she was struggling to keep her voice even. "He never acted like a father, nor did he try."

"He was deputy; I'm sure he was just busy," suggested Ravenpaw.

"No cat should be too busy to talk to their family," she argued.

Graypaw sighed. "He was busy being a father to the entire Clan. He's going to be buried at dawn, so after this you won't have another chance. I'll go with you if you'd like."

"Okay, I'll go," Sandpaw relented. "You don't have to come, though. I guess Redtail doesn't deserve to go to StarClan knowing his daughter hasn't forgiven him."

As the pale she-cat padded quietly over to the tortoiseshell body, Ravenpaw noticed a look of hurt in Graypaw's eyes. But he didn't think anything of it. "I'm going to sleep," yawned Ravenpaw, heading off toward the apprentice den. He heard Graypaw following from a short distance.

Inside the den, he curled up in his moss nest next to Graypaw and closed his eyes.

A pained yowl pierced the air and is cut off abrubtly. Ravenpaw spun around to find Tigerclaw standing triumphantly over the body of his Clanmate. The dark tabby started to fade away, leaving Ravenpaw alone with the dead tom. He approached the body slowly. "I'm sorry," he wailed, failing to keep calm. "There's nothing I can do."

"Ravenpaw," hissed an unseen voice.

Ravenpaw jerked awake and looked up at Graypaw. "Huh?"

"You've been tossing and turning all night," mewed Graypaw. "What were you dreaming about?"

"Oh, it was nothing," Ravenpaw replied defensively.

Graypaw shrugged. "Alright then."

Ravenpaw sat up and looked around. Sandpaw and Dustpaw weren't in the den, so they must have been outside with Redtail. "Look," he said to his friend. "I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

Taking a deep breath, Ravenpaw began. "Oakheart didn't kill Redtail," he admitted. "And Tigerclaw didn't kill Oakheart."

"Wait - what?" asked a confused Graypaw.

"Redtail killed Oakheart or - I don't know." He stopped and Graypaw stared at him as if he'd gone mad. "I saw Tigerclaw murder Redtail."

"What are you talking about?" meowed Graypaw. "Your imagination must be playing tricks on you, because Tigerclaw would never kill a cat from his own Clan."

"But I saw it!" Ravenpaw argued. "It's all true."

Graypaw shook his head. "I don't think so. Anyway," he added, settling back down, "I don't want any part of this nonsense. Sorry, Ravenpaw, but I'd rather stay out of it."

Ravenpaw sighed. It felt good to tell his friend everything, but his refusal to help hurt. Then a more disturbing though came to mind. _If Tigerclaw finds out that me _and _Graypaw know the truth, we might both be in danger._

He stood up and carefully picked his way across the den and out into the camp. Bluestar isn't with Redtail anymore, he noticed. _She must be in her den_. Dustpaw and Sandpaw were just drowsily heading back to the apprentice den.

Spottedleaf materialized in front of her den. "Hello, Ravenpaw," she greeted the apprentice softly. "Why are you up so late? You should be resting." She glanced at his cobweb-wrapped leg. "Need more cobwebs?" she asked.

Ravenpaw shook his head. Approaching the medicine den and the tortoiseshell medicine cat, he mewed, "I just can't sleep."

"Oh?" The pretty she-cat seemed to be asking for an explanation.

"Nightmares," he sighed.

Spottedleaf turned around and entered the split rock that formed her den. She beckoned with her tail for Ravenpaw to follow. "That was the first time you really fought, wasn't it?" she asked casually.

Ravenpaw nodded. "Yeah."

Spottedleaf turned to face him again and sniffed at his bandaged leg. "That's a deep cut there," she meowed. "Mind if I change the cobwebs?"

Ravenpaw held out his leg and watched Spottedleaf unwrap the bandaging ever so carefully. "Do you have anything to help me sleep?" he mewed.

"I could give you a couple of poppy seeds," Spottedleaf answered. She licked a sweet-smelling poultice onto the wound before wrapping fresh cobwebs around it. The tortoisesell started toward her herb stores and comes back with two little poppy seeds. "So," she began as Ravenpaw lapped up the seeds, "did you fight well?"

"Not really," Ravenpaw admitted, embarrassed. "I tried to avoid fighting mostly."

"I don't blame you," Spottedleaf whispered in reply. "No wonder you're having nightmares," she meowed. "You've got yourself a nasty gash and saw two cats killed. I couldn't do it," she added.

"Do what?"

"Fight. Whenever I saw warriors' injuries after a battle when I was a kit, I would always think about how painful it must be. And when I heard about cats being killed it scared me even more."

Ravenpaw looked up at the medicine cat. "Is that why you chose this way of life?" he mewed.

Spottedleaf nodded.

"I couldn't be a medicine cat," he told her shyly. "I would just forget all the herbs and what they're for."

Spottedleaf purred. "You get used to it. Of course, I don't want you getting any ideas; I'm not ready to take on an apprentice and I won't be for a while yet."

Ravenpaw nodded understandingly. He let out a long yawn.

"Tired, huh?"

"Yes," he said, yawning again.

"You may as well sleep here," Spottedleaf suggested. "I could use the company." She lead the sleek black tom to a soft nest of moss. "You can sleep in mine - the other is dried out," she said, settling down into the stale nest.

Ravenpaw lay down in the nest next to her, breathing in her sweet scent as he eased into sleep.


	5. Chapter 4: Scorchpaw

Blackfoot padded up to the three apprentices as they ravenously tore at their swan. The she-cat looked up, her blue eyes sparkling. "Hello, Blackfoot," she meowed, dipping her head respectfully.

"Where did you find that swan?" the deputy asked suspiciously.

Scorchpaw stared at him, confusion clouding her eyes. "It was down by the marshes. Why?"

"I always thought swans liked to keep to the river between ThunderClan and RiverClan," he replied.

"Well, Boulder told me he saw a couple by the marshes, so we went there and found this one."

Behind Scorchpaw, Littlepaw and Whitepaw's gazes pierced her back as she spoke to the Clan deputy with so much confidence. "D-do you want a few feathers for your nest?" asked a nervous Littlepaw.

"Keep them," the white warrior growled. "I actually came with news."

Littlepaw flinched while Whitepaw looked up. "News of what?" he asked excitedly.

Blackfoot stared down at his apprentice viciously as if he was trying to scare some respect into the young tom - obviously he knows how pointless it is to try on Scorchpaw. "Every apprentice must visit the Moonstone at least once before becoming a warrior," he explained. "Russetfur, Clawface, and I plan on taking the three of you there tonight."

Whitepaw and Scorchpaw leapt to there feet, Littlepaw sitting up quickly. "Are we going _now_?" the black and white apprentice meowed.

"Yes," answered Blackfoot. "Go and see Runningnose for some travelling herbs," he orders, walking off toward Russetfur and Clawface.

The young toms followed Scorchpaw to the medicine den, Whitepaw practically hopping along and Littlepaw padding along slowly and more nervously. "What about the Thunderpath?" he fretted. "I really don't want to run into a monster."

Runningnose appeared outside the cave where he spent most of his time. "Don't worry about the monsters," he told Littlepaw. "They never leave the Thunderpath, so you just have to cross it quickly and you'll be safe."

Littlepaw frowned.

"Come get your herbs," the medicine cat said, waving them over with his white and gray tail. He pushed a leaf-wrap toward each of them. "ShadowClan is lucky; we don't have a long way to go to the Highstones. You won't need as many of those foul-tasting herbs as the other Clans."

Scorchpaw lapped up the herbs and made a face as the taste overwhelmed her. It took a while, but at last she swallowed them. "I thought WindClan was closer?" On on side of her, Littlepaw had finished his herbs without complaint, but on the other, Whitepaw is coughing on yucky plants.

"It's terrible," he spit through his mouthful. Scorchpaw watched in amusement as he started coughing again. "How did you manage to swallow _yours_?" he asked the other two apprentices.

Littlepaw shrugged. "It isn't all that bad," he said.

Even Runningnose failed to stifle a purr as Whitepaw choked down the herbs. "Yes!" he shouted. "All done!" He opened his mouth to serve as proof.

Runningnose nodded. "Good. Now you can take these to your mentors." He gave them each another wrap and the young cats turned around to give the warriors the dreaded green leaves.

To Scorchpaw's surprise, the three older cats had no trouble in swallinging the wraps. Soon after Clawface finished his, the warriors lead their apprentices through the thorn tunnel and out of the camp.

**# # #**

"Runningnose said we were lucky to be so _close_ to Highstones," groaned Scorchpaw. "This is _not_ close. My feet have never hurt so _much_!" The travelling cats had crossed the Thunderpath marking ShadowClan's border long ago; Littlepaw had seemed surprised at how simple it was.

Russetfur turned to her apprentice. "Quit complaining," she snarled.

Scorchpaw ignored the ginger she-cat while Whitepaw and Littlepaw both shrank back. She walked on wihout even glancing at Russetfur. "Whitepaw, Littlepaw. hurry up! You're so slow." As Whitepaw hurried to her side - Littlepaw chose not to follow the command - Scorchpaw sped up. "I bet I can beat you to that big rock over there," she meowed, racing toward the lone stone.

Suddenly, her paw slipped out from under her and Scorchpaw crashed down, smashing her face on the hard ground. Groaning, she sat up. "That's no fair!" she called as Whitepaw jumped onto the gray stone. "I fell - you cheated!"

Russetfur snorted. "Nice going," she meowed sarcastically at the younger she-cat.

Blackfoot stopped in front of his Clanmates. "Get going," he growled. "It would be nice if we could reach Highstones by nightfall."

The older she-cat nodded and hissed at Scorchpaw to get up. Scorchpaw clambered to her feet and took a couple steps forward. "My leg hurts," she whined, limping alongside her mentor.

Sighing, the russet warrior replied, "If it will speed you up, you can lean on me."

Scorchpaw fell against Russetfur's flank and muttered, embarrassed, "Thanks."

"Look!" shouted Whitepaw. "That must be Highstones!" He broke into a sprint, nimbly leaping across the increasingly stoney area. The other cats sped up too. Even Scorchpaw stopped limping and ran toward the cave where the Moonstone lay.

"Look's like you had a miraculous recovery," snorted Russetfur.

Scorchpaw skidded to a halt and started moving her inured leg around. It wasn't badly hurt, she realized, it just needed some time to stop throbbing. "It's a miracle!" she called in reply,not ready to admit her mistake.

The warriors guided their apprentices into a big hole in the ground. "This is the Mothermouth. Keep close to me," Russetfur hissed at Scorchpaw. "I don't feeling like being the one responsible for an apprentice's death."

Scorchpaw suddenly remembers Yellowfang being exhiled by the leader for killing the two youngest apprentices. "I guess not," she mewed.

"Whitepaw," growled Blackfoot. "We're staying outside on guard."

Scorchpaw heard an annoyed groan from Whitepaw as she disappeared into the dark cave.

As they moved forward, the cave grew smaller and darker. Scorchpaw's whiskers brushed the tunnel walls on either side and she nearly jumped back in fright. It felt as if the walls were closing in on them - soon they wouldn't be able to move any farther.

But then the walls started to spread apart. Scorchpaw noticed a shard of light shining in on the cave floor and she could barely make out her mentor's face. "_That's _the Moonstone?" she mewed in awe.

A huge rock stood in front of the cats, reflecting light from the moon through a tiny hole in the roof. Tiny rays of light danced on the walls. "It's amazing," she whispered, more to herself than any other cat.

Russetfur, Clawface and Littlepaw lay down, pressing their noses to the big, glittering stone. Scorchpaw quickly followed their lead. All her thoughts were on the magnificent rock in front of her as Scorchpaw drifted into sleep.

Her surroundings suddenly became a forest. Green trees and shrubbery were everywhere in the lush forest. A couple of cats sat together under the stars. A young she-cat raced past Scorchpaw without even a glance. Through the corner of her eye, Scorchpaw saw an old tom. Unlike the other cats, he was practically transparent, the light of the stars shining through his ragged pelt.

Scorchpaw turned around to view the rest of StarClan. She found herself staring a gurgling stream, and with cautious excitement, she approached it. Her reflection shined up at her. But instead of excitement, she saw fear in her eyes. Then she realized _I don't have yellow eyes._ She sat down and wrapped her white-tipped tail around her feet, and so did the reflection. Panic struck her when she looked down at her feet. Her tail had not even a spot of white fur.

_What's happening?_ she wailed inwardly.

"Stupid kit, it's some sort of a sign."

She whipped around to find the speaker. A ragged brown stood in her way.

"What are you talking about?" she demanded.

The mysterious tom sighed. "It has to be a sign. An omen."

"What does?"

"Your reflection."

"What does it mean?" she challenged.

He said calmly, "I don't know. There are some things I'm never told."

The earth shifted and once again became the stone cave. Scorchpaw opened her eyes to see the warriors waiting. Littlepaw was still fast asleep next to the Moonstone. Clawface prodded him with a forepaw and the tabby tom let out a squeak as he blinked open his eyes. As he rose to his feet, he suddenly looked more timid that usual and his eyes appeared haunted. Scorchpaw shook away the thought as the ShadowClan cats left the Moonstone behind and headed back to their camp.


	6. Chapter 5: Scorchpaw

Scorchpaw followed the other apprentices out of the camp. It had been nearly a moon since the journey to the Moonstone and back, and not much had happened.

At the thorn tunnel, Scorchpaw pushed Brownpaw aside and barged past Wetpaw in a hurry to reach her friends. "Littlepaw!" she called when she caught a glimpse of his tabby fur. "Whitepaw!" She bounded over to the toms walking directly behind Blackfoot and Russetfur.

"Where are we going?" Scorchpaw heard Brownpaw's anxious mew sound from behind her. "What about the Gathering?"

Blackfoot replied without turning around, "Night training."

"We're called _Shadow_Clan for a reason," Russetfur added. "You must learn to hunt and fight in complete darkness."

"There's a full moon," argued Wetpaw. "That casts a lot of light."

The deputy answered. "It's your first time training in the dead of night. The moon will give you enough light for tonight." After a long pause, he added, "Next time we'll wait for claw-moon."

Scorchpaw felt Littlpaw's pelt pressing against hers. Brokenstar always made the apprentices practice fighting with their claws unsheathed - _best to get into the habit_, he'd say - and Littlepaw was one of the weakest 'paws in the Clan. She considered pushing him away before realizing how genuinely frightened he was. She swiped her tongue over his ear. "Me and Whitepaw'll make sure you don't get hurt bad."

The little tabby tom nodded in reply to her whisper and presses closer, while Whitepaw moves toward his friend to form a sort of protective shield.

"We promise," he meowed quietly.

By the time they arrived at the muddy training hollow, the only light was from the moon and stars. Littlepaw stayed between Whitepaw and Scorchpaw, silent except his heavy breathing. His gaze flickered up to Silverpelt every few moments as if praying for help. A sudden yowl came from Wetpaw, making the three friends jump.

Blackfoot had the gray apprentice's shoulders pinned down. "Wake up!" he growled at the young tom. "You should've scented me coming."

"I didn't even notice him _leave_," hissed Whitepaw.

No cat saw the white warrior leave his position at the front of the group except Russetfur who now watched with cold amusement.

Blackfoot released the young tabby and leaped up onto a smooth rock about twice the size of a cat. "Welcome to night training," he growled. "Brownpaw" - the she-cat stiffened immediately - "you will fight Scorchpaw. Wetpaw will fight Littlepaw, and Whitepaw, since there are no other apprentices, you will fight Russetfur."

The deputy waited for the pairs to get ready. Brownpaw eyed Scorchpaw suspiciously while Wetpaw stalked around Littlepaw. Whitepaw, the strongest of the apprentices, held his head high as Russetfur stared him down.

Blackfoot continued. "To start, I want your claws sheathed. This will be the practice round. Each pair should have a winner. After this round, claws will be unsheathed. The winner who appears strongest will rest while the two weaker battle, then we will have one last fight between the two best." He paused, watching the cats scrape at the ground, eagerly awaiting the start of the practice battle. "That is, if you aren't too weak to continue. Remember to focus on what you hear and what you smell. Sight will not help you on a starless night. Go!"

Brownpaw lunged at Scorchpaw, but the larger she-cat sidestepped and Brownpaw skidded in the mud. When she managed to grip the slipper ground, she stood up again. Ignoring the brown she-cat's glare, Scorchpaw closed her eyes, remembering the order of not to rely on sight.

Opening her eyes, she dropped into a crouch and then shot forward, aiming slightly to one side. Just as she predicted, Brownpaw tried to step out of the way, but ened up right where Scorchpaw aimed.

The dark she-cat bowled into Brownpaw, sending her flying back. In a flash the smaller apprentice was on the ground, Scorchpaw standing over her triumphantly. Brownpaw raked at Scorchpaw's belly with her hing legs, but the dark apprentice hardly budged.

Suddenly, Scorchpaw felt Brownpaw go limp, defeated. She loosed her grip on the apprentice's shoulders. A strong force sent her flying off, onto her back and in an instant, Brownpaw had her pinned in the same position. "Ha!" she spat. "You really are nothing more than a pathetic rogue."

Hoping to fool Brownpaw with her own trick, Scorchpaw reaxed her strained muscles. But Brownpaw didn't let go.

"I'm not stupid you know."

Scorchpaw gathered all her strength and pushed the she-cat off. Her muscles ached and yelled at her to rest, but it was worth is. Brownpaw fell off with an "Oof!" and was too weakened to get back to her feet."

She struggled to her paws when Blackfoot approached. "You haven't even tried with your claws unsheathed," he mused. "Well done, Scorchpaw, maybe you truly are cut out to be a ShadowClan warrior."

Scorchpaw puffs out her chest in pride.

"I fooled her!" hissed Brownpaw. "I faked defeat and she fell for it!"

"Yet she still won. I believe you ought to rethink your strategies. Scorchpaw didn't know that move before now, but because of her strength, she still won. Think about that and maybe you'll win next time."

"I was smart and she was strong," Brownpaw continued. "Isn't being smart more important in battle - to know _how_ to do something. At least you can work from that."

Scorchpaw struggled not to yowl at Brownpaw to shut her mouth. The other 'paw was hardly making sense now. "How about a rematch?" she suggested, not wanting to listen any longer.

Blackfoot nodded. "Brownpaw will unsheathe her claws and Scorchpaw will keep hers sheathed. If Brownpaw wins we can call it a draw."

"But you said there was no such thing!" Brownpaw stared at the deputy in confusion and annoyance.

Blackfoot sighed. "In a real battle there is always a winner, but in this case it seems to be the only way to shut you up without letting you take ccredit for winning unfairly."

Scorchpaw stiffled a purr. She had never heard Blackfoot speak like this before.

"Get ready," he growled. "Go."

The battle was slow and weak, and Scorchpaw failed to hide her embarrassment from the watching warrior. However, by the time Brownpaw is back on the ground, this time unable to move, the only scratches Scorchpaw had were her bleeding ear, one on her leg, and a very shallow scratch along her belly.

The deputy blinks in astonishment. "Scorchpaw wins," he mewed.

After a short rest, the training session continued. Just as every cat suspected, Wetpaw defeated Littlepaw rather quickly. Whitepaw's near-win did come as a surprise, however. The black and white tom didn't give up easily against the full grown warrior.

Despite losing, Whitepaw moved on to the final round. His battle with Wetpaw was weak, but more so for Wetpaw, as the tabby was on the ground fairly quickly. Scorchpaw, now seen as the strongest apprentice, faced her friend while the other cats looked on.

"Go!" Blackfoot called.

Scorchpaw waited for Whitepaw to lunge and quickly ducked under him, pushing him upward as he soared over her head. The bigger cat flipped over, landing on his back. Before he could get up, Scorchpaw was standing over him, her dark paws pressing down on his shoulders. He didn't move - he didn't struggle, nor did he relax.

After what feels like forever, the tom heaved her off and jumped to his feet. One shoulder bled heavily - a reopened wound. He darted forward, nipping Scorchpaw's leg as he passed. Then he ran back and nipped her hind leg. Scorchpaw dashed after him as he raced at her a third time, and trapped him in her grip.

He grabbed hold of her shoulders and rolled over, forcing her to the ground. Scorchpaw wanted to fight back, but her aching muscles wouldn't allow it. She relaxed, but Whitepaw wouldn't loosen his grip on her shoulders. After a moment, when she didn't fight back, he let her get up.

"Whitepaw is the winner," meowed Blackfoot. "Now rest up, because you don't get to skip training tomorrow."

Never had Scorchpaw been so glad her mentor was always to busy for training.


	7. Chapter 6: Ravenpaw

As the ThunderClan cats filed into the camp after the Gathering, Ravenpaw scented fear coming from Sandpaw and Dustpaw. The two apprentices headed to their den quickly. Tigerclaw and two other warriors, Darkstripe and Longtail, sat down in front of the Highrock as Bluestar leapt up onto the stone. Ravenpaw flinched as the dark tabby warrior padded by.

The leader's call rang out across the clearing. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting."

Graypaw pulled himself off the ground and dragged himself closer to the Highrock, practically asleep on his feet. Ravenpaw followed and settled down next to his friend. Sandpaw and Dustpaw sat on Graypaw's other side, avoiding Ravenpaw as usual. The warriors gathered around them.

Two queens, Speckletail and Brindleface sat outside the nursery. Goldenflower followed, her belly swollen with unborn kits, along with Frostfur. The white she-cat's four kits scampered around her feet until she nudged them back inside the bramble den.

"WindClan have been forced out of their territory," meowed the Clan leader. Shocked mews traveled across the gathered cats who didn't go to the Gathering.

Ravenpaw exchanged confused glances with Graypaw, who turned to stare questioningly at Dustpaw. The brown tabby ignored Graypaw, his gaze not breaking from the Highrock.

"Who did this?" mewed Frostfur, probably more to herself than Bluestar.

"ShadowClan attacked their camp," the gray leader continued. "Brokenstar asked for part of our territory and RiverClan's." Bluestar gazed at her Clan. "I refused. Crookedstar, however, gave in without a fight."

Ravenpaw looked over at his mentor who looked revolted by the RiverClan leader's choice.

"I want extra patrols along the ShadowClan border," finished Bluestar. "They will likely decide to attack, and we must be ready."

**# # #**

"Ravenpaw," snapped Tigerclaw. "Wake up!"

"S-sorry," the dark tom meowed quickly. He already had Tigerclaw's murderous actions on his mind, and paired with the threat of ShadowClan, Ravenpaw was a shell of even his former, weak and worried self. If he was intimadated by Tigerclaw then, he was absolutely terrified now.

"Do we need to show you again?" Tigerclaw's annoyed growl snapped Ravenpaw out of his thoughts almost completely this time, but the dark cat still looked at him with the same frightened stare.

Lionheart gazed at Ravenpaw, then turned to Tigerclaw. "There's nothing wrong with demonstrating a technique for a second time." When Tigerclaw didn't reply, he continued, "I don't mind showing him again. Graypaw could use some help, too."

Tigerclaw growled. "Fine."

He stood facing the golden warrior, Graypaw and Ravenpaw watching them intently. Tigerclaw lunged forward, level with his opponent's body, and Lionheart darted underneath, his belly as low as a snake, and swiped Tigerclaw's belly with his forepaw. Tigerclaw landed on his feet neatly and looked back at the apprentices.

"You try," said Lionheart, sitting up. "Ravenpaw first."

Graypaw pounced, soaring toward Ravenpaw. The smaller tom sat and stared stupidly at the gray apprentice. Suddenly remembering what to do, he ducked under Graypaw and darted forward, struggling to keep his balance as he swiped at the bigger apprentice's belly with his forepaw just as Lionheart did, and sat up as soon as Graypaw landed next to him.

"You won't ever learn anything, will you?" Tigerclaw hissed at his apprentice.

Lionheart didn't seem to notice the two cats as he praised Graypaw for his balance. "I think we've gone through enough moves for today," he meowed to both apprentices. He paused as voices sounded from nearby. Sandpaw and Dustpaw appeared with their mentors, Whitestorm and Darkstripe.

"Perfect," meowed Lionheart. "Darkstripe, Whitestorm," he called to the warriors. "Could we practice as patrols?"

Whitestorm nodded, and Darkstripe reluctantly agreed. "Darkstripe, Lionheart, Tigerclaw, and I will be an invading patrol," said the big white warrior. "Sandpaw, Dustpaw, you will work with Ravenpaw and Graypaw."

"You four can start at the Owl-Tree," continued Lionheart. "We'll start from the Great Sycamore."

Dustpaw exchanged muttered words with Sandpaw before speaking up. "That's no fair. "Four apprentices versus four trained warriors."

"It's practice," growled Tigerclaw. "During training, we'd rather you fight cats stronger than you than weaker." He glanced at Ravenpaw when he said weaker.

Ravenpaw looked away.

"You're goal is to reach the Great Sycamore while stopping us from reaching Owl-Tree." With a concluding nod, Tigerclaw and the other warriors turned away.

Dustpaw lead the apprentices out of the training hollow.

"So, do we have a plan?" asked Sandpaw as the four young cats headed stealthily through the forest toward the Owl-Tree.

"Not yet," Dustpaw replied.

Graypaw quickened his pace, leaving Ravenpaw at the back of the group. "We should focus on defense," he suggested. "We only need one cat at the Great Sycamore. And what's the use of making it there if the warriors make it to the Owl-Tree first?"

Dustpaw nodded approvingly. "This would work better with just one more cat. That way we could send another cat along to capture the Great Sycamore, just in case the first gets caught."

Sandpaw agreed. "Yeah. But if one of us is fast and sneaky enough, we would do just fine with one capturing the Great Sycamore." The ginger she-cat sounded like she was suggesting a cat already.

"Do you have someone in mind?" asked Dustpaw.

"Well, I thought maybe I could do it. I'm a good hunter thanks to speed, so why wouldn't I be able to do this?"

Dustpaw and Sandpaw race ahead as the Owl-Tree came into view. Graypaw turned to Ravenpaw. "What do you think?"

They approached the Owl-Tree where Sandpaw and Dustpaw were already sitting, developing a plan. "Who wants to go capture the Great Sycamore on their own?" asked Graypaw, finding a spot between Ravenpaw and Sandpaw.

Sandpaw opened her mouth to speak, but Ravenpaw was quicker. "I'll do it!"

"No way!" Dustpaw shook head. "You can't do _anything _right. You'd get captured and we'd never know it."

"I'm small and I can hide," argued Ravenpaw. "As long as I keep out of sight, I should be able to reach the Great Sycamore without getting caught."

Graypaw glared at Dustpaw. "He needs a chance to prove himself, too."

"Fine. But only because he can't fight, and the warriors are probably on their way."

Sandpaw jumped to her feet. "I'm going with him."

"No," Dustpaw hissed. "We need as many cats as possible if we're going to beat fully trained warriors."

"Just go," Graypaw meowed to Ravenpaw.

The dark apprentice raced away into the undergrowth. A twig snapped beneath his foot and he ran faster. He climbed partway up the trunk of an oak tree and leapt onto a low branch. He jumped up to the next. Running along from branch to branch like a squirrel, Ravenpaw spotted Tigerclaw and Darkstripe. The muscular tom and his somewhat scrawny partner were hiding beneath a bramble bush, but through a hole in the top, Ravenpaw could see them clearly.

He started running again, then slowed to a brisk walk. He stopped when Sandpaw appeared at the base of his tree. She glanced from side to side as if being stalked. She didn't stay with Graypaw and Dustpaw, Ravenpaw realizes. She went off on her own.

Then she started sprinting. Ravenpaw struggled to keep up with her quick pace, and almost lost sight of her due to a longer jump from one tree to another.

Ravenpaw took three steps backward. Running and jumping, he landed on the next branch with a thud. Sandpaw stopped and looked up at the sound. In the split second she looked up, a golden tabby landed on her back, forcing her to the ground.

Whitestorm's voice sounded from behind them. "She was looking at something - check the trees."

Lionheart released the young she-cat. "Good try, but you're our prisoner now." He started climbing the tree slowly. The golden deputy looks too big to be a good tree-climber, but more fit for the job than Whitestorm.

Ravenpaw crawled along his branch, then leapt one higher, trying desperately to get out of Lionheart's path. He broke into a run, making his way to the Great Sycamore at a fast rate. The big tree was no more than a fox-length away. Whitestorm stalked around the base, Sandpaw sitting beneath the tree. He must have come here along different path than the one he and Lionheart found Sandpaw on.

Suddenly, a dark tabby tom dropped onto the branch in front of Ravenpaw.

Darkstripe.

He lunged for Ravenpaw, but the young tom darted underneath and dashed toward the huge tree. He leapt onto a thick branch and crawled down the trunk, astonishing Whitestorm.

"Good job," he said, his voice betraying his surprise. "You're a good tree-climber."

Ravenpaw opened his mouth to thank the senior warrior, but was interrupted by a yowl from above his head.

Darkstripe dangled precariously from a tree branch. The claws on his forepaws gripped the bark, but his hind paws helplessly churned the air beneath him.

Whitestorm climbed up to help him. The white warrior could climb quickly, but not in the least bit stealthily. The branch shook as he walked along toward Darkstripe. He grabbed the gray tabby by the scruff and pulled him up, dropping him near the base of the branch.

Both toms crawled back down, Darkstripe looking shaken and embarrassed. Tigerclaw padded along the forest floor to the great tree. He glanced, shocked, from Whitestorm to Ravenpaw, then at Darkstripe.

"Your apprentice did very good," meowed Whitestorm.

Tigerclaw ignores him and watched Darkstripe, confused by the look on his face.

Lionheart, Graypaw and Dustpaw appeared a moment later. "What in the name of StarClan happened to Darkstripe?" exclaimed Graypaw.

"He climbed a tree," stated Whitestorm, not bothering to save his Clanmate's pride.

Graypaw held back laughter.

Turning to Tigerclaw again, Whitestorm reworded his previous statement. "Ravenpaw did amazing today."

Tigerclaw nodded, casts a sideways glance at his apprentice, then glared at Darkstripe. "Let's get to camp," he growled.


	8. Chapter 7: Scorchpaw

_"I wish Russetfur wasn't so busy _all the time," Scorchpaw complained to Whitepaw as they aimlessly padded side-by-side through the forest.

"I know what you mean; Blackfoot is _always _too busy organizing patrols and talking to Brokenstar to take me out hunting."

Scorchpaw nodded. "But at least he has an excuse," she meowed. "He _is _the deputy after all."

"I know," Whitepaw sighed. "But I've never had any proper daylight training. I can't even kill a frog without leaving behind blood. _ThunderClan _hunt better than me."

"Well, I'm going to go to camp and see if there is anything useful I can do," the she-cat inturrupted, not wanting to continue the pointless complaining.

"Like what?"

"Like a _border patrol_," she said rudely. "Want to come?"

As they veered in the direction of the camp, Whitepaw mewed, "I'm in." After a pause he said quietly, "I almost hope ThunderClan cross the border. That way I'll be able to show off my fighting skills, and then Blackfoot will hear how great I did and he'll take me out to assess my techniques."

Scorchpaw snorted. "If any cat tresspasses, _I'll _be the one to shred them."

"Yeah, right." Whitepaw rolled his eyes. "None of the warriors are going to let you fight off an invader on your own - they won't trust you to get it done."

The camp came into view. "Race you!" Scorchpaw shouted, speeding toward the bramble barrier. She skidded through the thorn tunnel and came to a halt just in time for Whitepaw to run into her. She hissed at him.

Boulder, who was sharing tongues with Tallpoppy, casted her a stern look. "You're not kits," he reminded the young cats. "So quit acting like them."

Scorchpaw was surprised to see Tallpoppy's expression turn to guilt as if she was hiding something - the same expresion Flintfang had when he watched his apprentice being prepared for burial.

She ignored the look, as it was gone as fast as it came. Gracefully, she padded over to the tom she liked to consider her brother and stepped beside him, separating him from Tallpoppy. The tabby she-cat looked surprised and backs away a bit.

Whitepaw approached too, but Scorchpaw pushed him away. "I know what you're up to," she hissed into Boulder's ear. Then she let out a _mrrow _of laughter when she saw Boulder's confused expresion. "You like Tallpoppy - it's completely obvious. But you can't be with her," she said more sternly.

"And why not?" Boulder asked.

"Because! She won't let you ever spend time with _me_!"

Boulder narrowed his eyes. "You spend a lot of time with Whitepaw and Littlepaw, why should this be any different?"

"It just is," growled Scorchpaw. "They're my _friends_. That's different."

"I'm sure it is." With a growl he stood up and walks over to sit next to Tallpoppy again. "We can go hunting tomorrow. I'm not going to leave you," he promised gently.

Blackfoot entered the camp with prey dangling from his jaws. After dropping it in the fresh-kill pile, he spoke. "Tallpoppy can lead a border patrol with Boulder and Flintfang," he announces. "Scorchpaw and Whitepaw can go with them," he added after spotting Scorchpaw gazing up at him hopefully.

Boulder and Tallpoppy climbed to their feet while Flintfang leapt down from his resting spot on a flat stone. Blackfoot disappeared through the brambles again, leaving the camp mostly empty. "Let's just head toward the ThunderClan border; the new RiverClan border is a bit far for one patrol." Tallpoppy suggested awkwardly. "I'm sorry, I don't normally lead border patrols," she admited.

She lead them out of the camp. Boulder matched her speed step for step, never trailing behind or moving in front. It angered Scorchpaw that her so-called brother would take a mate when she still needed his attention. Well, wanted it. But she refused to admit it to herself or anyone else.

Suddenly she noticed Whitepaw padding alongside her. "I'll let you chase off invaders as long as you let me do it next time."

"It's not a game, Whitepaw," she meowed. "You don't take turns battling cats unless it's some sort of battle strategy."

Where the pine trees thinned out and a forest of varying trees stretched in front of them, the warriors paused to leave scent marks. Tallpoppy walked along slowly, brushing up against any shrubs, trees, and rocks that marked the border. Scorchpaw followed her lead and copied what the older she-cat did.

"I wonder if a ThunderClan patrol will show up?" Whitepaw mewed.

Scorchpaw opened her mouth to reply when Tallpoppy hissed at them. "Quiet!"

The patrol went silent. Scorchpaw heard twigs snap under a cat's paws as a lithe black shape raced past the ShadowClan cats. Tallpoppy chased after her, the dark apprentice hard on her heels. Whitepaw, Boulder, and Flintfang followed, but Whitepaw and Boulder couldn't keep up the pace.

Tallpoppy leapt and landed on the rogue's back. Scorchpaw heard the dark cat screech in pain before rolling over, forcing Tallpoppy to the ground. Finally Scorchpaw got a good look at the tresspasser. It was a tall black she-cat; she held Tallpoppy down with one white paw over her throat.

"Get off my sister," Flintfang growled, flinging himself at the rogue. The two cats battled while Tallpoppy struggled to her feet, coughing from the blow to her throat. Whitepaw and Boulder arrived a moment later. Right before Tallpoppy collapsed, Boulder moved to her side, allowing her to lean on him.

Flintfang slashed at the rogue's chest. In return, she swiped at his head with one paw while pulling his hind legs out from beneath him with the other. The moment he fell to the ground, Scorchpaw dashed forward, nipping the rogue's front leg sharply. Whitepaw appeared behind the dark queen and bit down hard on her tail.

Flintfang clambered back to his paws to stand protectively in front of his littermate.

Blood started to drip from the rogue cat's wounds; she ducked away from the apprentices and raced toward ThunderClan territory, crossing the border before Flintfang could attack her again.

"I'll teach you to attack _my _Clanmates," growled Scorchpaw, speeding after the mysterious intruder. She pushed off the ground with her hind legs and landed square on the she-cat's shoulders.

The rougue yelped in pain as thorn-sharp teeth buried themselves in her neck. Then, with a painful squeak, she tore herself away and raced across the border.

"Don't _ever_ come back," the black she-cat hissed through gritted teeth.


	9. Chapter 8: Ravenpaw

**A/N: I want e****veryone to know that there is _nothing_ going on between Ravenpaw and Spottedleaf other than a _friendship. _That means no Ravenleaf or whatever you wanna call it. I have a different mate for Raven and I must say, she is _way_ awesomer.**

**I do not own Warriors... yet.**

"Ravenpaw!"

Ravenpaw looked up and searched the area for whoever called him. "Graypaw?" The gray apprentice was sitting at the base of a tree, a squirrel at his feet. Ravenpaw stood up from his spot by the stream and paced toward his friend. "What?"

"Get your prey and come back to camp with me. Lionheart said to be quick."

The black tom stared down at his paws; he hardly managed to catch anything. Just a measly mouse and a vole. He started toward the patch of ferns where he left his kill, Graypaw trailing behind.

"That's a nice vole you've got, Ravenpaw," came Graypaw's voice. "I thought you said you weren't good at anything?"

"I'm not." Ravenpaw picked up his prey and turned in the direction of the camp in silence. But inside, he felt pride building up. Maybe he could be a good hunter. He could be a warrior without being a great fighter, as long as he had hunting skills, right?

As they entered the camp through the thorn tunnel, Lionheart approached them. "You caught that?" he asked Ravenpaw, eyeing the vole.

"Yes." He looked up at the deputy expectantly.

"Good job. It's probably one of the biggest voles I've seen in a while," he added.

Dropping his catch onto the fresh-kill pile, Ravenpaw stared at the vole he caught. Compared to the vole next to it, it did look quite plump. He decided to give it to Spottedleaf. Without waiting to be asked, he picked it up and headed toward the medicine den.

A huge tabby stepped in his way. "Have the elders and kits been fed yet?" Tigerclaw challenged.

"I-I think Graypaw was about t-to take food to th-the elders," replied a suddenly weary Ravenpaw.

"And you were planning on taking that for yourself?"

Ravenpaw cringed in fear. He shook his head. "Of c-course not. I was about to t-take it to Spottedleaf."

Tigerclaw glared suspiciously at his apprentice, then back away. "Carry on, but don't do anything stupid."

By stupid, he obviously meant eating the prey. Ravenpaw could feel his amber gaze following him. Relief fell over him when he was finally in the medicine den, out of sight. "Spottedleaf?" he called.

"Over here," came the reply. Spottedleaf walked into his view, out of the storage area where she kept herbs. "That's a fat vole," she purred.

Ravenpaw dropped the prey in front of her. "I brought it for you."

"Why me?" she asked curiously.

The tom sat down. "Well, because the elders don't like me, and even though the queens are kind to me, the kits would rather a tougher apprentice visit them."

"The elders are just grumpy," Spottedleaf said bluntly. "And if you want the kits to like you, show some courage. They want a cat to look up to." She took a tiny bite of the vole. "Did you catch this?"

"Yeah."

"Great catch," she said. "And thanks."

Outside, Tigerclaw growled, "Ravenpaw!"

"I'm coming!" He dashed out into the sunlight and nearly collided with Bluestar. "I'm sorry," he said quickly.

She nodded. "I'm going to the Moonstone, and you, Graypaw, Tigerclaw, and Lionheart will join me while Whitestorm watches the Clan."

His mentor, Lionheart and Graypaw sat on either side of the gray queen, Graypaw looking more excited than ever. And for once, Ravenpaw shared his excitement.

**# # #**

"Can you believe we're on WindClan territory?" exclaimed Graypaw. "How do cats survive in a place like this? There are _no trees anywhere_!"

"Hush!" Lionheart scolded. "This is ShadowClan now. Do you _want_ to run into one of their patrols?"

"No," Graypaw whispered. "Sorry."

But it was too late. "What are you doing on ShadowClan hunting grounds?" challenged a russet she-cat racing toward them. A small black apprentice and a long-legged queen followed. Two of the she-cats stopped about a tail length away, but the russet warrior held her face close to Bluestar's as she spoke.

Ravenpaw didn't listen to her, though. He was distracted by the dark cat he assumed was an apprentice. She was staring at him with a mixture of spite and confusion. Her blue eyes were calm and tense at the same time. Suddenly, she broke the stare and turned to the reddish she-cat. She and her companions walked away.

"Hurry up!"

Ravenpaw jumped. Looking toward his Clanmates, he realized they'd started walking again. He raced to walk next to Graypaw. "There was something odd about that she-cat."

Graypaw turned to him and rolled his eyes. "All three of them were she-cats."

"I mean the little black one."

"_Little_ black one? Ravenpaw, she was probably bigger than _you_!" Graypaw _mrrowed_ with amusement.

"You know what I mean," Ravenpaw insisted.

His friend nodded. "Yeah, go on."

"She was giving me a funny look. Like she was angry and relieved at the same time. She looked calm, but when I looked at her another way she was tense."

Graypaw shrugged. "She-cats. No tom understands them." He quickly looked up to make sure Bluestar didn't hear. "Whoops," he muttered. "Good thing she didn't hear."

But Graypaw's conclusion was less than helpful.

**# # #**

The Thunderpath stretched in front of the travelling cats. Ravenpaw felt his fur sticking up along his spine. The sky had grown dark, and each monster that passed by had glowing yellow eyes that lit up the path in front of them.

"We'll cross one at a time," said Tigerclaw. "Ravenpaw first."

"No, Tigerclaw, I'll go first," Bluestar said. "Don't forget that the apprentices haven't crossed a Thunderpath before." She crouched down, ready to sprint. Then she waited patiently for a gap between the monsters. A pastel yellow one went by, and for a moment, no others appeared behind it. Bluestar ran.

She made it to the other side of the road just as the next monster raced by.

"Now, Ravenpaw, you've seen it done. You're turn next," Tigerclaw told him.

But Ravenpaw couldn't move. He was stiff with fear. A large gap between two monsters provided an easy path, but he hesitated.

"Go!"

He ran toward the middle of the Thunderpath and shrank back as another monster raced past. Then he bolted across to Bluestar.

Graypaw was next, then Lionheart, and finally Tigerclaw.

"Looks like we've conquered the Thunderpath," Graypaw said to the still frightened Ravenpaw.

"This is Highstones," Bluestar told the apprentices. She guided them up onto the rocks and across to a cave entrance. "Mothermouth," she explained.

"Wow," Graypaw sighed.

"Tigerclaw and Lionheart, stay outside on guard," she said. "I want Ravenpaw and Graypaw to see StarClan."

The warriors looked slightly surprised, but didn't question the leader's orders.

"Come on." Bluestar waved her tail for the apprentices to follow.

Entering the cave turned out to be no less terrifying than crossing the Thunderpath. Ravenpaw couldn't see anything, could hardly scent even Graypaw who was only a pawstep in front of him, and could hear nothing but his own heavy breathing.

And then a ball of light seemed to appear out of thin air. Once his eyes adjusted, Ravenpaw realized that the ball of light was actually a massive rock reflecting the moonlight shining through a hole ground above him.

Bluestar told them that this was the Moonstone, then she lay down and touched her nose to the stone. Graypaw and Ravenpaw exchanged confused looks.

The leader opened one blue eye. "You too," she said.

Graypaw followed her lead, and after a moment, so did Ravenpaw. He closed his eyes and focused on keeping his breathing steady. And soon darkness took hold.

Suddenly it was replaced by his usual dreamscape. The forest behind Sunningrocks. A tortoiseshell tom lay in front of him, his sides splattered with blood the same colour as his ginger tail.

"I'm sorry," Ravenpaw whispered, sobs racking his skinny body. "I could have at least tried. I should've."

Instead of the scene staying the same as it normally did, it was replaced by a new setting, unfamiliar to Ravenpaw's dream-world. A small grassy, treeless area where a little stream runs through. The part of ThunderClan territory that Ravenpaw went to to think more than once. A place that he often wished he could stay forever.

He approached the stream and looked down at his reflection as he often did. But this tme his eyes were not that frightened shade of yellow. They were a calm, fierce blue. He waved his tail back and forth nervously. It appeared in his reflection for a split second. But it was enough time to realize that it was missing its white fur.

_What is happening?_ he wanted to shout.

Then it hit him. _That looks just like the ShadowClan cat from the patrol._ He had to tell someone. He had to talk to Spottedleaf - she would understand what this meant.


	10. Chapter 9: Ravenpaw

**A/N: I can't wait to finish this darned fic. Then I'm going to write the second book or I'll rewrite the first (more likely the former - I easily get bored of stories). I'm too lazy to reread this chapter, so I won't give my opinion. I've been slacking off lately, which is why I want to start over - it's the work of a slacker and I don't like it. The perfectionist in me is suffering because of how much I drifted from the original Erin Hunter storyline. I skipped too many scenes in an attempt to move to the good stuff. Anywho, READ ON.**

**I own nothing but Scorchpaw, but I can't even say I own her name. Just her soul o.O**

Ravenpaw awoke from his dream abruptly. The gray tom was already on his feet, but Bluestar was still deep in sleep. "What did you dream about?" asked Ravenpaw.

"I got my warrior name," he said proudly, as if it had actually happened.

Ravenpaw blinked. "You didn't visit StarClan, did you?"

"No, why?" his friend asked suspiciously. "Did you?"

"No." Ravenpaw shook his head. "That's why I asked." At least, he didn't think that was StarClan he visited. It was ThunderClan. But that strange cat in the stream... "Graypaw, I think it was a sign!"

"What?"

"I dreamed I was at that stream by the camp. I was looking into my reflection, except it wasn't _my_ reflection."

Graypaw cocked his head to the side. "What are you talking about?"

"It wasn't me in the reflection! It was that ShadowClan apprentice!"

"The one who was giving you funny looks?"

"Yes! There's something connecting us."

Rolling his eyes, Graypaw snorted. "Yeah, right."

"I'm serious, Graypaw."

The gray apprentice lost his entertained expression. "You should talk to Spottedleaf when we get back," he said.

"I'm going to."

"We're heading back now," came an unseen voice.

Both toms turned to see Bluestar rise to her feet. "Good," said Ravenpaw as the leader frantically raced past him.

"Hurry!"

**# # #**

The warriors and Bluestar ran a good distance ahead of the apprentices - especially Ravenpaw who was struggling to keep up. "Hurry up, Ravenpaw," Tigerclaw growled over his shoulder.

Suddenly, a black and white tom jumped out in front of the travelling cats.

"Barley," Bluestar greets him. "He lives near the Twoleg nest," she explained to the apprentices once they caught up.

"Hi!" the cat meowed. "How are you, Bluestar? Is everything alright? You seem in more of a hurry than usual."

Tigerclaw growled when he looked at Barley. He was obviously suspicious of the loner's curiosity.

"I don't like to be away from my Clan too long," Bluestar answered.

"What is it you want, Barley?" Tigerclaw asked rudely.

"I just wanted to warn you that there are a couple of dogs here now. You'd be much safer travelling through the cornfield than past the -"

"We know about the dogs," Tigerclaw inturrupted. "We passed them earlier."

Ravenpaw shivered, remembering the dogs. They were tied up, but nonetheless, terrifying.

"Thank you, Barley," said Bluestar, dipping her head politely.

"Have a safe journey!" he shouted, bounding away.

"Come," Bluestar ordered, turning back in the direction of the cornfield. Graypaw and Ravenpaw followed, and with a short hesitation, so did Lionheart, but Tigerclaw wouldn't budge.

"You trust the word of a loner?" he questioned.

Bluestar halted. "Would you rather face those dogs?"

"They were tied up -"

"They may not be now. We're going this way." She ducked under the fence into the field, the apprentices on her heels, Tigerclaw and Lionheart a short distance behind.

They walked along in the glowing light of the sunrise.

Suddenly, Ravenpaw felt something grab hold on his leg, and he let out an earsplitting shriek. He tried to claw at it, but ended up digging his claws into the soft earth. Soon they were surrounded by rats. Another leapt between his shoulder blades, and a third latched onto his foot. Madly slicing the air, Ravenpaw could not reach the rats.

"It was a trap," spat Tigerclaw.

Ravenpaw flung himself to the ground in a desperate attempt to get rid of the rats. But it was useless - more and more were joining the others. He toppled over in pain. A flash of white rushed by, but he hardly noticed. He felt weights being lifted off his body. Rolling over, he saw Barley, tearing a rat off his back, then racing off to Bluestar while Graypaw helped his friend up.

Together, they padded over to Bluestar, lying on her side, unmoving. The leader's pelt was drenched with blood, her eyes closed. "Bluestar?" whispered Graypaw.

"She's in the paws of StarClan now," breathed Lionheart.

"Is she dead?" Ravenpaw asked the golden warrior.

He shook his head. "We just have to wait."

Barley and Graypaw left to find herbs for her wounds, but Ravenpaw lay down instead - he was feeling terribly exausted.

As the sun continued to rise, he waited and watched. Barley left as soon as they had done their best to stop the bleeding with cobweb.

Then at last Bluestar stirred.

"Is she awake?" Graypaw asked his mentor.

He shrugged. "She's getting there."

She lifted her head and looked from Tigerclaw to Lionheart. "We must get moving," she rasped.

Ravenpaw stood up, glad that it wasn't her ninth life that his leader had lost. As they padded on, Bluestar leaning on Lionheart, he heard Tigerclaw ask how many lives she'd lost.

"That was my fifth," she replied quietly.

**# # #**

The stench of ShadowClan was evident all throughout their walk back through the Clan territories. Even in ThunderClan. "I still scent ShadowClan," Graypaw pointed out.

A faint yowl sounded from the direction of the camp, along with battle-hungry cries and terrified shrieks. Ravenpaw stopped. "Did you hear that?" he mewed.

The other cats strained their ears to listen. "Hurry up," Bluestar shouted, limping as quick as possible toward her Clan.

She burst through the camp entrance along with Tigerclaw and Lionheart, followed closely by Graypaw and Ravenpaw. The dark apprentice watched in horror as they lept into battle.

"StarClan warned me!" Bluestar shouted. "ShadowClan is attacking!"

Knowing he had to protect his Clan, no matter how weak and defenseless, Ravenpaw flung himself at a black and white apprentice. He swiped at the tom's face, then pushed him over, onto his back. His oppenent battered at his stomach pathetically, and for a moment Ravenpaw believed he was triumphant. But the ShadowClan cat pushed him off and went in for a killing bite.

Ravenpaw dodged the attack as best as he could by rolling to the side, and his opponent bit into his shoulder instead of his neck. He cringed in pain and jumped to his feet. He forced his breath to stay steady and looked around the camp while the ShadowClan tom watched him. Three elders were defending the nursery from the ShadowClan deputy, Blackfoot, while on the other side of the camp, Dustpaw and Sandpaw were batting madly at a scrawny gray tom.

Taking the young tom by surprise, Ravenpaw lept forward and forced the black and white cat to the ground. He held one paw near his throat and kept the other pinned on his shoulder. Coughing and spluttering, the apprentice went limp. Ravenpaw loosened his grip and stepped back to allow the opposing cat up - the Warrior Code would not allow him to kill another cat.

The tom hissed and lept back into battle with a ThunderClan warrior. For a moment, Ravenpaw stood there, silently praising himself for a victory. A little tabby tom inturrupted him, leaping onto his back. Ravenpaw rolled over, hoping to smash the enemy into the ground. This apprentice is smaller than him, but it doesn't raise suspicions until Ravenpaw realizes that the little tom's fur is matted from battle, but still fluffy like a kit's.

"Littlepaw!" A black she-cat bowled Ravenpaw over, landing on top of him, her front paws pinning him down. "Don't ever _think_ about laying a -" She stopped, mid-sentence. Her expression went from angry to hesitant - unsure, even.

"Scorchpaw?" said Littlepaw.

She shook her head as if shaking out thoughts. "Make sure your at the Gathering," she hissed before leaping off, into the battle again.

_Again with the looks,_ Ravenpaw thought. He watched as the young cat tore past Sandpaw and Dustpaw and leapt onto Lionheart's back before he saw her. She was attacking his Clanmate, yet it was somehow admirable - she was a fighter, and a good one at that.

**# # #**

In the camp, one rogue - Holly, she said her name was - sat next to the elders' den, guarded by Whitestorm - according to him, she came begging for shelter along with the old ShadowClan medicine cat. She, however, was not the only thing off: There were three bodies in front of the Highrock where Bluestar stood in silence. Next to Ravenpaw, Graypaw was shaking with grief. The elders and some warriors huddled together in mourning. Bluestar herself seemed to be having trouble keeping her posture.

She looked down at the blood-soaked bodies. Rosetail, an elder, then Spottedleaf. Finally, Lionheart. Sadness shone in her blue eyes, now dull with grief. She lept down to stand next to Lionheart, losing her focus for a moment when she leaned down to nudge his head.

"I say these words before the body of Lionheart, so that his spirit may hear and approve of my choice," the leader said slowly. "His loyalty to the Clan and to the Warrior Code has never wavered, and we need his courage greatly at this time," she continued.

Ravenpaw glanced at Tigerclaw, the murderer. He looked pleased, knowing that he was to become the deputy. He didn't care about Lionheart - he wanted power, and if Lionheart had to die, so be it.

"The next deputy will be Whitestorm."

Tigerclaw's amber eyes clouded with confusion, and around him, his Clanmates were shocked too. But after a moment, there were yowls and murmurs of approval.

Proving his worth even more, there was no pride in Whitestorm's eyes. Just grief of a cat inwardly mourning his lost Clanmates.

The camp grew silent again as cats started toward the bodies. Graypaw wailed as he raced toward Lionheart, Ravenpaw following, but stopping to take a good look at the medicine cat. "I'm sorry," he whispered. He sighed. She was a good and decent cat, loyal and helpful. Ravenpaw needed her support.

A loud wail rang out across the clearing, more desperate and grief-stricken than any Ravenpaw had heard. "My kits!" Frostfur yowled. "My kits are missing!"


	11. Chapter 10: Scorchpaw

**A/N: I believe this to be of semi-decent quality. Not too great, but not terrible. And a little short. Just two more chapters :D**

Scorchpaw crouched beneath a thorn bush, watching the ThunderClan patrol set out. Silently, she put a name to each face. _Tigerclaw. Darkstripe._ The third, she was a little unsure about. He was pale gray with dark tabby markings and had a long tail. _Of course,_ she told herself, _Longtail_. She took pride in her ability to name so many warriors from other Clans. They passed by, probably either scenting the mud she'd just rolled in, or thinking the ShadowClan scent was still a remainder from the battle.

_Stupid ThunderClan._ She crept after them stealthily. The biggest, Tigerclaw, had showed up at the ShadowClan camp early the day before. And Scorchpaw had to know why.

"It was too convenient," Tigerclaw said, likely continuing a conversation that Scorchpaw didn't hear before. "They had to have had eyes on the inside. There must be a spy among us."

He was talking about ShadowClan, Scorchpaw assumed.

"How else would they know when the strongest warriors were away?" he added.

Longtail shrugged. "Who in our Clan would betray us like that?"

"As much as I wish it weren't true, I know who it is." A growl rose in Tigerclaw's throat. "On the way to Highstones, Ravenpaw disappeared for a time - it was just long enough to travel to the ShadowClan camp and back."

A gasp came from Longtail. "Why would he do that?"

"They must have offered him something in return."

"Whatever their agreement was, we have to get rid of him," Darkstripe hissed.

Tigerclaw sniffed. "Sadly, yes."

"We don't even know if it was him!" exclaimed Longtail. "You can't harm an innocent cat." He sighed. "I'm going to go find some more herbs for Holly."

_Holly? _That was no warrior name. And why did "Holly" need herbs? Was she the new medicine cat - Scorchpaw had watched Clawface kill Spottedleaf, the ThunderClan medicine cat.

"We don't need help from that rogue," Tigerclaw spat.

Longtail broke away from the group that Scorchpaw first believed was a patrol - she now supposed they had simply come to speak in private. Tigerclaw and Darkstripe walked on.

She distanced herself, then followed until, suddenly, a old gray she-cat leapt in her path. "What are you doing here?" the old cat hissed.

"Yellowfang?" Scorchpaw whispered. "Why are you here?"

Yellowfang glared. "Brokenstar sent me away and ThunderClan took me in."

"Then why aren't you with them?"

"Why aren't you with ShadowClan?"

Scorchpaw returned the stare. "I had suspicions," she answered, breaking the stare only to watch Tigerclaw walk out of sight. "Your turn."

"I have to find Frostfur's kits," Yellowfang admitted. "I saw Blackfoot and Clawface sneak away with them."

"Why would help _find_ kits," Scorchpaw snarled. "You _killed_ kits from your own Clan."

Yellowfang cringed. "I didn't kill them," she snapped. In a lower voice she added, "Brokenstar did."

Scorchpaw's gaze softened. It made too much sense. She didn't want to believe the raggedy cat, but she did.

Scorchpaw thought over the option of following Yellowfang. She wouldn't get answers about Tigerclaw, but it wasn't likely he would reveal anything to Darkstripe. "I'm coming with you," she decided.

"Just what I need," Yellowfang snorted. "A kit to get in the way."

"I'll have you know that I am seven moons old, and I can be more helpful than you might think."

Yellowfang purred. "I never said you weren't." Without warning, she started toward ShadowClan. "But you might not be so helpful if it comes to fighting your leader."

"I might have to fight Brokenstar?"

"If it comes down to that you'll be fighting his closest warriors as well."

_I can't fight Russetfur and Blackfoot!_ "This isn't just about rescuing kittens is it?" she ventured.

"No, I guess not," Yellowfang ventured. "Brokenstar is a horrible cat. He has no rules unless they benefit him. That means no respect for the Warrior Code."

Scorchpaw looked down, ashamed of the things she once thought were right. Clawface bringing down the innocent medicine cat, for one - she thought it was neccessary, but now she realized that was Brokenstar's teachings ringing in her head.

"If your going to overthrow Brokenstar, you need more cats to back you up. Not even _I_ can face a cat that strong."

Yellowfang purred. "So you're with me?"

"Sure am."

"The elders and queens are the most affected by Brokenstar's rule. I'm sure they'll be more than open to help."

Scorchpaw shook her head. "That's not going to be enough - we need fit warriors." She thought for a moment. But she couldn't think straight; not with Tigerclaw's words still echoing in her head. _We have to get rid of him_. She wouldn't have cared about the odd little apprentice at all if it weren't for her strange dreams - since the trip to the Moonstone she'd had the same dream twice.

"Sounds like you have an idea," said Yellowfang.

"Well, we could get help from ThunderClan."

The old medicine cat nodded. "I thought of that, but will they want to get involved?"

"We just attacked them and left them with a dead deputy _and_ medicine cat," she exclaimed. "Of course they'll help."

"You've got a point, kit."

Scorchpaw growled. "Don't call me that."

A purr rose in Yellowfang's throat. "I never caught your name."

"Scorchpaw."

Once they got to the ShadowClan camp, Yellowfang hid in a patch of shrubs outsidde while Scorchpaw headed straight for the elders den. Ashfur and Fernshade, one of the nursery queens, were sitting outside, sharing tongues. "Ashfur," Scorchpaw hissed. "Fernshade."

The two cats looked up at the black she-cat. "What is it, Scorchpaw?" asked Fernshade.

"Keep quiet," Scorchpaw ordered. "Yellowfang is waiting just outside the camp - she needs to talk to the elders and you, Fernshade."

"I'll get Dawncloud," replied Fernshade, quickly walking toward the nursery.

"She knows what Yellowfang wants her for." Ashfur whispered the explanation.


	12. Chapter 11: Ravenpaw

**A/N: My apologies if it sucks. I nearly finished it, when my computer froze. Turned out, I forgot to save it, so I had to rewrite it after restarting my netbook. And then it froze _again_. Guess what? I didn't save. So I put it away for a while and wrote it for the _third _time, a few days later. Enjoy.**

**I do not own _Warriors_.**

A black she-cat skidded through the thorn tunnel into the ThunderClan camp.

"What's a ShadowClan apprentice doing here?" growled Whitestorm.

"I came to get help," she replied, unmoving under his gaze. "You've seen the things Brokenstar's cats do, and you've experienced the tradgedy he leaves in his path. He's broken the warrior code many times over, and he will continue to bend it to his liking."

"Why do you need help?" asked Ravenpaw, who was sitting next to Holly, waiting to help dress wounds. He cowered beneath the gazes of his Clanmates and the strange she-cat. She wasn't strange to him, though. It was the cat from his dreams, here in front of him, again.

She hissed. "We need more warriors. ShadowClan is suffering under his rule. We need help," she admitted reluctantly.

Bluestar approached the she-cat slowly. "You're going to drive him out?"

The ShadowClan cat responded with a nod. "And we need your help."

"What do we get in return?" Longtail growled. He, Darkstripe and Tigerclaw had just come back from gathering herbs for Holly and were now sitting at the entrance tunnel.

"The safe return of the four kits Blackfoot and Clawface snatched."

Tigerclaw hissed at her. "We shouldn't have to do anything in exchange for stolen kits. Why should we get involved with ShadowClan's problems?"

"Your warriors are dying, Bluestar," she said, ignoring Tigerclaw. "Killed by Brokenstar and his closest allies within our Clan. Do you want this for your warriors?" she snarled. "For them to just _die_?"

Bluestar's eyes were wide and filled with worry. She shook her head and the look disappeared. "Runningwind, Whitestorm, Mousefur, Darkstripe, Ravenpaw, Graypaw, and Willowpelt."

Ravenpaw looked up and so did the other warriors.

"Go."

Runningwind and Mousefur led the large patrol out of the camp. Behind him, Ravenpaw heard his mentor saying to Bluestar, "I'll go too."

Bluestar replied, "You'll stay here and watch the camp."

Ravenpaw supressed a smirk as a gray warrior padded up to him. "Bluestar?" What made the old queen want to join the battle?

"I can fight too," she told him, noticing the surprised glow in his yellow eyes.

Ravenpaw looked down. "Why do you want to?" he asked nervously.

"The same reason any other warrior wants to fight. I'm here to defend my -"

"Hey, apprentice!" called a feminine voice. Ravenpaw turned around. It was the ShadowClan cat. He stared questioningly. "Yeah, you. My apologies, Bluestar, but I need to speak to this cat." She put her tail over Ravenpaw's back and led him away from the patrol.

"What?" he asked. "I don't even know who you are."

"_Liar_," she hissed. "You've had those dreams too." She paused, her gaze softening. "Haven't you?"

Ravenpaw nodded; he knew exactly what dreams she meant. "I have."

"Good. There's something connecting us. A prophecy maybe."

"I don't even know your name, how could we both be part of a prophecy?"

"I'm Scorchpaw. There, you know my name."

"Ravenpaw," said Ravenpaw.

Scorchpaw stopped suddenly. "You're Tigerclaw's apprentice?"

"Yeah..."

"Oh no, this is not good," she said, shaking her head.

"_What_?"

"I was kind of spying on Tigerclaw earlier when he was with two other warriors," she admitted sheepishly, starting forward again. "He said some cat must've given us the information to attack. He said his apprentice was the traitor."

Ravenpaw wasn't surprised. Although he had tried to push the thoughts away, inside he believed Tigerclaw saw him after the battle at Sunningrocks, and that was his reason for calling him a traitor - it was an excuse to get him away from the Clan, maybe even worse.

"He said he had to get rid of you," Scorchpaw whispered.

It was worse. Ravenpaw had already suspected him of filling cats' minds with lies about his apprentice. "He's trying to make them all believe I'm a traitor. Not long ago, one of the queens chased me out of the nursery. I just wanted to see the kits."

"Ravenpaw, I promise that whenever it is possible I will face Tigerclaw with you. As long as I'm there I won't let him hurt you." She lowered her voice. "Just remember that I'm doing this because I believe we must both be part of a prophecy. Don't think I'd help a cat from another Clan for any other reason."

Ravenpaw nodded. "Of course."

An old gray she-cat joined them silently.

"Yellowfang," said Scorchpaw. "What do you need?"

"We'll split into two groups," the elderly cat said. "I'll lead one, and you lead the other."

"How are we getting into the camp? The main entrance is too obvious, don't you think? We'd be caught too easily."

"I've made sure Cinderfur is guarding. He'll simple follow us. Nightpelt, Ashfur, and Dawncloud should be joining us soon." She paused. "Do you know of any other way in?"

Scorchpaw gave a thoughtful stare, then replied, "Whitepaw and I found a way in behind Brokenstar's den. But it's not very big, so that would mean I can only take the smallest cats."

"You can take the apprentices, and I suppose that dusky warrior shouldn't be too big."

Ravenpaw knew Yellowfang was talking about Mousefur. "She's not _that _small," he argued.

"You haven't even seen the entrance," Scorchpaw scolded. "I think she'll fit," she told Yellowfang.

As they continued toward the camp, three ShadowClan cats approached, which Yellowfang introduced as Nightpelt, a senior warrior, Ashfur, an elder, and Dawncloud, a queen who'd already lost a kit.

Then Scorchpaw led Ravenpaw, Sandpaw, and Mousefur around the back of the camp, opposite of Yellowfang and the other cats. They waited silently for the signal.

A screech rang out and Scorchpaw burst through the little entrance. Ravenpaw followed with Graypaw and last came Mousefur.

Ravenpaw took a moment to take in his surroundings. Yellowfang, Nightpelt and Whitestorm had surrounded Clawface, Darkstripe was pinned beneath the paws of a ShadowClan tom, Mousefur and Runningwind fought a russet she-cat. Skinny, tired ShadowClan cats hid in the shadows and in their dens.

Ravenpaw wanted to follow them. But he knew he couldn't: He couldn't be a coward forever. His Clan needed him. He looked around for an opponent who didn't look to big to be defeated. Mewling sounded from behind him. He turned around to find a pile of leaves. Pushing it all away, he found a shallow ditch, and within the ditch, four kits. Frostfur's kits.

Dawncloud raced toward him, blood on her muzzle. "Brokenstar took _kits _from your Clan? I didn't know," she promised.

"I'm sure he knew the queens would be most upset."

"I'll take them to the nursery - they'll be safe there." Carefully, she picked up each kit and placed them in front of Ravenpaw. "Watch them," she hissed, grabbing the smallest by the scruff and racing away to the nursery. Darkflower, an older queen, also helped carry the kits out of harm's way.

"You _twisted_ cat!"

He spun around to find Scorchpaw lying on her back in front of the ShadowClan deputy. Blood dripped down her face and stained her fur.

"You're a traitor - you betrayed your Clan," growled Blackfoot.

Still struggling to get back to her feet, Scorchpaw snarled at him, "You're the traitor here - I may have let down you and my leader, but you let failed to hold up the warrior code."

She slashed at his face but pulled back as he cringed in pain. "I'm sorry!" shouted as she pulled herself back.

"Word of the Clan leader is law," he stated. He reached down to snap at her leg.

Without thinking, Ravenpaw ran toward the big tom, bowling him over. Somehow, he managed to stand over the deputy, holding him down, but it wasn't long before the warrior had reversed the position.

"Get off of him," Scorchpaw demanded. "You're acting stupidly. I looked up to you just as much as every other apprentice, maybe more. And I still do, I still want to be like you. But not like this."

Blackfoot released Ravenpaw and turned to face the other apprentice.

As she continued, her voice became uneven, "I want to follow the warrior code, defend it with all my being, and die courageously." She grabbed Ravenpaw's scruff and pulled him to his feet. "I can't fight you, and I can't fight Russetfur, because I know that both of you are good cats: I know you believe you are doing the right thing, but that's what I believe I'm doing too."

A screeching cat raced past, and all three cats turned to watch. It was Clawface, followed by Jaggedtooth. Russetfur followed, and Scorchpaw made a small choking noise. "Goodbye," she whispered.

To both the apprentices' surprise, there was an answer. A silver tabby tom padded up to them, his fur matted with blood. "Goodbye, Mischief." He rubbed his head against hers. "I don't regret bringing you here."

Blackfoot left to chase after Russetfur.

"Boulder, you can't leave! You hardly even talked to Brokenstar. You aren't one of them," Scorchpaw cried as Ravenpaw watched.

"They don't know that. They don't want me here, so I have to leave."

The she-cat leaned into his chest. "Where are you going to go?"

"I don't know. I suppose I'll go with Brokenstar and the other warriors."

"I'm going to miss you, Boulder," Scorchpaw whispered. "If you ever get the chance, come back here, please."

Boulder nodded, then raced out of the camp.

"Why did he call you Mischief?"

Without answering, Scorchpaw collapsed, a heap of shaking fur. Muffled sobs rose from her.

Ravenpaw lay down beside her and licked her ear. "I'm sorry."

"Come on, Ravenpaw," Graypaw shouted at his friend. "We're leaving."

"I have to go," he said awkwardly to Scorchpaw.

Scorchpaw rose slowly to her feet. "Go on, Ravenpaw, you're a good friend."

Ravenpaw nodded and padded over to the his Clanmates they were speaking with Nightpelt and Yellowfang.

"Are you coming back with us or staying here, Yellowfang?" asked Whitestorm.

She glanced back and forth between Whitestorm and Nightpelt. "You'll need a medicine cat, won't you?"

A black she-cat walked up to stand next to Whitestorm. "It's okay, Yellowfang; ThunderClan has a medicine cat."

"Thank you, Holly," said Yellowfang.

Bluestar nodded. "ThunderClan is grateful."


	13. Chapter 12: Scorchpaw & Ravenpaw

**A/N: I'm sorry I didn't wait even a day. I'm just so excited to move on to the next book. I might die if I can't say this story is complete by the end of the day. It's short, it's a little depressing. I'm an emotional writer, and I got so into character with Scorchpaw that I was crying.**

**I do not own _Warriors._**

Scorchpaw's sobs continued even as Whitepaw and Littlepaw walked her toward the medicine den. She had known it would take time to recover from the loss of Russetfur as a Clanmate, but losing Boulder was something she never wanted to do. Without Boulder, she would be dead. She wouldn't be here in safety of a Clan; Even with Brokenstar as leader, her chances at survival were a lot larger than with that runt Scourge and the big, muscular cats of his Guard watching her every move.

Runningnose came out of his den to examine the young cat's wounds. "You've lost a lot of blood," he told her. "It would probably be best if you rested for a while."

Scorchpaw snarled. "I've lost my brother too. And my mentor."

"I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"It doesn't matter." She sighed. "I'm just going to sleep." She walked away, off to her den.

Runningnose rushed after her, a wad of cobweb wrapped around one paw, leaves in his mouth. "Scorchpaw, I promise you can sleep as soon as I treat your injuries."

Reluctantly, the apprentice sat down and allowed the medicine cat to deal with her wounds and wrap cobweb around the deepest cuts. It stung, but she didn't flinch; she hardly noticed. Then she started off toward her den again.

Making sleep seem even farther away, Nightpelt leapt up onto the boulder. "Let all cats able to catch their own prey gather beneath me for a Clan meeting."

Surprisingly, there were no shouts of _Who put you in charge?_ or _Since when were you leader?_ Instead, there was silence as the ShadowClan cats followed the old toms orders. Scorchpaw sat in her usual spot, between Whitepaw and Littlepaw.

"First, we need to choose a new leader," he told them. "So, starting with the elders, we should state who we think would be best fit for the job.

Ashfur and Cinderfur spoke in hushed voices, then Cinderfur's voice rang out. "Nightpelt."

Nightpelt nodded, and his eyes betrayed pride but not surprise. "I can't decline," he said. "How about the nursery queens?"

Dawncloud answered first. "Nightpelt, I also believe you should lead us." The other queens mewed their agreement.

"Does anyone disagree?" he asked. When he was answered in silence, he nodded. "I shall travel to the Moonstone tomorrow night. Cinderfur, you've served this Clan many moons, and right now we need your determination and bravery. Will you serve as deputy?"

"Of course," the gray tom answered.

"Today, we fought a great battle. Some of you chose not to fight, and I want you to know that it was not cowardice. You were loyal warriors who would not turn on your leader, yet you did not want to fight against the cats driving him out, as you knew it was for the best. We still honour ever one of you." He stopped and glanced in the direction of the apprentices. "Wetpaw, Littlepaw, Whitepaw, and Scorchpaw, would you please come forward?"

Scorchpaw struggled to her feet and limped after her denmates while Brownpaw stared enviously: What was about to happen was obvious to the entire Clan.

"I, Nightpelt, leader of ShadowClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They are young, but they have trained hard, and discovered the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn."

Nightpelt approached Whitepaw first. "Whitepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend and protect your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Whitepaw puffed out his chest proudly and nodded. "I do."

"Then from this moment, you will be known as Whitethroat. StarClan honours your courage and enthusiasm." He rested his head on the young cat's head and Whitethroat licked his shoulder respectfully.

"Wetpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend and protect your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Without hesitation, showing no over-excitement or unnessecary pride, Wetpaw stood straight and answered, "I do."

Scorchpaw couldn't help but admire his control. Most cats can't keep themselves so calm.

"From this moment on, you will be known as Wetfoot. StarClan honours your honesty and your intellegence."

Wetfoot nodded and licked the leader's shoulder as he leaned down.

Moving to the next cat, Nightpelt spoke again, "Littlepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend and protect your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Littlepaw lifted his gaze from the ground and stuttered, "I - I do." Then he looked back down and shuffled his paws.

"Littlepaw, from this moment forward you will be known as Littlecloud. StarClan honours your integrity and your thoughtfulness."

He placed his head on the new warrior's, and Littlepaw licked his shoulder.

Finally, it was Scorchpaw's turn. But unlike she imagined, she didn't suddenly become more excited. She was still devastated by the recent events, and a little tired.

"Scorchpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend and protect your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Staring blankly into the old cat's eyes, she replied, "I do."

"From this moment you will be known as Scorchfire. StarClan honours your energy and your loyalty." Scorchfire knew she saw doubt in his eyes when he said the word energy; she was quite lacking in the virtue at the moment.

Nevertheless, he lowered his head and rested it on Scorchfire's, and she respectfully licked his shoulder.

The Clan chanted, "Whitethroat! Wetfoot! Littlecloud! Scorchfire!"

Scorchfire's tired eyes saw a silver-gray tabby watching through a small gap in the camp walls, silently shouting, "Scorchfire! Scorchfire!"

She blinked and he disappeared. Her knees gave out and she crumbled to the ground, overcome with a mix of emotions.

**# # #**

"From this moment forward, you will be known as Ravenwing. StarClan honours your faith and your intellegence." Bluestar rested her broad head on the new warrior's, allowing him to lick her shoulder.

As she lifted her head again, the Clan broke into cheering. "Graystripe! Ravenwing!"

Graystripe stood tall and proud, but Ravenwing's gaze continued to wander awkwardly around the crowd. For a moment it rested on Frostfur, who was chanting loudly. Her kits were being looked over by Holly, and after learning it was Ravenwing who found them, she had even apologized for her outburst. Finally his yellow eyes fell on his former mentor. Tigerclaw was not cheering, and he didn't look proud. His eyes betrayed anger, but no cat seemed to notice.

Defiantely, Ravenwing straightened his back and puffed out his chest. He was a warrior now - he had proved he wasn't just a cowardly kit. And that meant Tigerclaw couldn't bring him down. Perhaps this was the first step to his freedom from the senior warrior.

**A/N: Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers, especially Priceless who has commented on every chapter (I think) except the last which was only posted a few hours ago. You guys are all awesome! Lots of virtual hugs and for those who don't like hugs, high-fives! **


End file.
